Not a Straight Diary
by intro lawliet vert
Summary: "Sakura, ibumu ada?" kaasan? Kenapa mereka menanyakannya?/"Sakura, apa kau masih perawan?" bajingan berambut kusut yang tampangnya lebih jelek dari tikus got bertanya dengan tampang mesum. hidup itu kejam, tapi juga indah. AU


**Disclaimer : Makis**

**Warning : OOC tapi gue suka. Typos?**

**RnR please?**

.

.

Day 1

Ini hari pertama aku mendapat buku diary, hari pertama menulis, tidak sia-sia aku membeli pembalut yang sedang promosi. Tapi ini bodoh juga, untuk apa aku membeli dua pack pembalut? Ini sih sama saja aku membayar diary itu. Sakura no Baka!

Day 2

Sasuke menatap keluar jendela, semilir angin musim gugur menggoyankan rambut hitam jabriknya. Dia sangat tampan dan misterius. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang mampu menjamahnya sekarang. Suki desu! pulang dari berbelanja aku melewati sekelompok anak berandal yang biasa ada di belokan dekat gang rumahku

Day 3

Aku lewat jalan itu lagi, jalan yang ku benci harus ku lewati. Tiba-tiba sebuah kalimat mampir di telingaku saat aku berpapasan dengan mereka. "Sakura, ibumu ada?" kaasan? Kenapa mereka menanyakannya?

Kenapa dari semua hal yang paling kukubur dalam-dalam mereka harus menyebutkannya? Saat itu aku berpikir jika saja aku punya Death Note, aku pasti akan mengeksekusi mereka yang berbicara buruk tentang ibuku.

Day 4

Buku diary ku tertinggal di laci, syukurlah ini ketemu, kuharap tidak ada seorangpun yang membacanya. Tentang anak berandal itu, aku sudah mengasah pisau untuk berjaga-jaga.

Day 5

Hari ini Sasuke menegurku untuk pertama kalinya, dia mengajakku pulang bersama, rasanya jantungku berdegup begitu kencang sampai aku merasa bisa mendengarnya jelas. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat bahagia. Tujuh belas tahun aku hidup, baru kali ini aku merasakan sensasi bahagia hingga aku ingin meledak. Sasuke tiba-tiba saja menggenggam tanganku erat, aku tidak khawatir lagi tentang anak berandal itu. Deathglare Sasuke mampu menghalau mereka. Ah, kenapa tidak lebih cepat Sasuke?

Day 6

Sasuke sakit. Aku ingin menjenguknya tetapi aku harus bekerja paruh waktu. Rasanya aku merindukan kaasan untuk beberapa hal. Mereka menggangguku lagi. Tanganku gemetar mendengar mereka.

"Sakura, apa kau masih perawan?" bajingan berambut kusut yang tampangnya lebih jelek dari tikus got bertanya dengan tampang mesum.

"Apa mungkin? Memangnya kau tidak tahu kalau ibunya selalu membawa lelaki pulang? Mungkin saja dia juga menjual anaknya untuk biaya hidup."

Yang lain masih bisa kumaafkan. Yang ini benar-benar melukai harga diriku, sebejat apapun kaasan dalam menghidupiku, dia tidak akan pernah menjualku, tidak!

Kenapa kalian jahat sekali? Apa kalian tidak tahu siapa yang sering dibawa pulang ibu dalam keadaan mabuk ke rumahku? Orang yang kau panggil tousan!

Aku kenal wajah-wajah kalian dari dompet yang tergeletak di kamar ibu.

Day 7

…

Day 8

Terlalu sibuk untuk menulis diary.

Day 9

Sasuke mengajakku pulang bersama lagi. Aku bahagia, tapi aku tidak bisa hari ini. Alasan apa yang harus ku beri ya? Para fansgirlnya akan membunuhku jika mereka tahu aku menolak pangeran sekolah.

Anak berandal itu tidak muncul di gang biasa, lega.

Day 10

Ngomong-ngomong soal membunuh, rasanya tidak buruk juga. Kecuali mungkin bagian harus menyembunyikan mayatnya.

Day 11

Baka! Kenapa ceroboh sekali, bukuku tertinggal lagi, besok aku tidak akan membawanya ke sekolah. Tidak aman. Begini-begini aku punya hal yang perlu kurahasiakan kan? Bagaimana kalau anak-anak tahu aku menyukai Sasuke?

Day 12

Polisi berkeliaran menanyai para pejalan kaki di sekitar gang itu. Aku penasaran tapi takut. Aku punya pengalaman buruk tentang polisi. Aku memutar jalan.

Day 13

Akhirnya polisi menanyaiku juga. Ku jawab tidak tahu tentang berandalan bertampang tikus got itu.

Day 14

Seorang tetanggaku muntah-muntah begitu keluar dari pintunya ketika aku berangkat sekolah. Saat kutanya dia berkata "Ada bangkai ikan yang dibawa kucing. Sudah dikeluarkan tapi masih bau."

Day 15

Tiga hari lagi Sasuke ulang tahun, dia tidak memberi tahuku tapi aku mengetahuinya. Hadiahi apa ya?

Day 16

…

Day 17

Kelelahan kemarin

Day 18

Seperti ada yang mengikutiku. Hari ini Sasuke mengajakku bermain ke taman, dia terlihat senang menerima pisau lipat dariku. Dia bahkan memberiku ikat rambut berwarna pink yang katanya sesuai warna rambutku.

Day 19

Seseorang memasuki rumahku. Sial!

Day 20

…

Day 21

Sakura, gadis ceroboh yang meninggalkan catatannya di kolong meja itu di tangkap polisi. Gadis bodoh. Sekarang buku hariannya tertinggal lagi, lagipula dia tidak mungkin menulis lagi dalam waktu dekat. Pembunuhan lima orang anak berandal yang dibuang ke sungai setelah menusuk tepat jantung satu-persatu korbannya.

Bukti ditemukan di apartemennya yang berlumur darah dan belatung karena membusuk akibat udara panas. Bau menyengat tidak dapat disembunyikan lagi. Para tetangga melapor karena terganggu suara jeritan tengah malam.

Motifnya adalah pelecehan oleh anak berandal. Di sebut anak pelacur terus-menerus tentu tidak menyenangkan. Padahal aku mulai menyukainya, ternyata usahaku menceganya sia-sia.

.

.

.

"Nama?" tanya juru ketik kepolisian itu terhadap gadis bersurai pink bermata jade.

"Haruno Sakura."

"Ceritakan hari dimana kau membunuh mereka."

"Hari itu hari ke tujuh aku menulis diary, mereka menarikku menuju gang. Untuk saja aku membawa pisau lipat yang cukup besar, mereka baru akan menjamahku saat aku menusuk salah satu kawannya, lalu mereka mulai melolong bagai anjing kecil kehilangan induknya. Saat itu juga aku menebas orang kedua, lalu ketiga."

"Kapan tepatnya kau membunuh mereka?"

"Hari ke 7 aku tidak menulis diary." Orang berkepala plontos di hadapannya menyerah.

"Kami menemukan lima potongan tubuh, kau membunuh ketiga orang, lalu kemana yang dua?"

"Mereka datang ke rumahku untuk pembalasan dendam, sayangnya kamarku sudah tergenang air akibat botol yang berjatuhan setelah mayat mereka ku masukkan ke kulkas. Aku mengalirkan listrik dari lampu kamar yang kupotong talinya. Mereka gosong seketika."

Juru ketik botak itu hampir muntah mendengar gadis yang tanpa ekspresi ini.

Kebencian memakan seluruh keceriaannya, hatinya terbenam begitu jauh dalam kubangan sesat balas dendam. Ibunya memang pelacur, tapi dia tidak terima direndahkan oleh seorang yang lebih rendah dari pelacur. Tidak peduli apa yang menunggunya, dia hanya akan hidup dengan damai karena telah membalas mereka dengan keadilan. Keadilan menurutnya.

Hidup ini kejam. Tapi hidup ini juga indah. Ah, bagaimana kabar Sasuke ya?

.

.

"Aku bawakan bukumu." Dari balik kaca pembatas antara pengunjung dan narapidana. Sakura berseri-seri, meski wajahnya pucat dan tirus.

"Sasuke, minggu depan aku ulang tahun. Tapi hadiah datang lebih dulu. Terimakasih sudah datang."

"Hadiahmu adalah, kau hanya di penjara lima belas tahun. Dan mungkin aku bersedia memberimu kebahagiaan yang kau inginkan."

Wajah sakura merona, cerianya kembali. Sasuke telah kehilangan keluarga denga cara tidak lebih baik dari Sakura, dia juga sendirian. Sakura merasa hidup memang indah. Meski hanya waktu yang dapat menghapus duka dan membawa kebahagiaan.

Semua berhak berbahagia setelah badai reda.

Hidup memang indah.

.

.

Day 150

Kertasnya habis, Sasuke janji membawakan yang baru, bukan hadiah beli pembalut pastinya. Dan yang terbaik dia akan menungguku. Hidup memang kejam, tapi indah.

**The end**

**RnR?**


End file.
